gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Man in the Mirror
Man in the Mirror di Michael Jackson (1958-2009) (album Bad) è una canzone presente nell'episodio Crescere della Terza Stagione. Testo Artie: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, For once in my life Finn e Artie: It's gonna feel real good, Gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine e Artie: I see the kids in the street, (Blaine: with not enough to eat) Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam: A summer's disregard (Blaine: -gard), A broken bottle top (Blaine: Top) And one man's soul Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie e Blaine: Cause they got no where to go Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn con Artie, Blaine, Puck e Sam: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Nuove Direzioni: Nanana nanana nanana (Artie: O oh...) Blaine: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Blaine e Artie: There are some with no home, Blaine: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really me Blaine e Artie: Pretending that they're not alone? Mike: A willow deeply scarred (Nuove Direzioni: Scarred), Somebody's broken heart (Nuove Direzioni: Heart) And a washed out dream (Nuove Direzioni: Washed out dream) Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Puck e Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me Finn con le Nuove Direzion: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Nuove Direzioni: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (Nuove Direzioni: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Nuove Direzioni: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (Nuove Direzioni: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Finn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Nuove Direzioni: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (Nuove Direzioni: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (Nuove Direzioni: Ooh ooh) Mike con le Nuove Direzion: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time (Artie: Wooooo!) 'Cause when you close your heart, (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Close your, your mind) mind! Finn e le Nuove Direzion: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Nuove Direzioni: Oh yeah) (Artie: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (Nuove Direzioni: Just change) (Artie: That man, that man, that man. that man, You know, that man) And no message (Finn e Artie could have been any clearer) (Nuove Direzioni: Ooh ooh) Finn e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Puck: Stand up! Artie: Stand up! (Nuove Direzioni: Make a change!) Finn: Stand up! Stand up! Lift, yourself now! Nuove Direzioni (Tina e Quinn armonizzando): Man in the mirror! (Blaine: Ooh!) (Blaine: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Blaine: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You know it! You know it! (Nuove Direzioni: Man in the mirror!) You know! Nuove Direzioni: Change! Mike: Make that change Video Navigazione en:Man in the Mirror Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Mike Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2011 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni